Solution Epsilon/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Solution shows absolute loyalty to Ainz and the Forty-One Supreme Beings. After finishing her mission with Sebas, she was beaming with happiness and nearly humming with joy. In Sebas' opinion, it was not because she was returning home at last but because she had completed her master's orders. She, along with several other Guardians, was prepared to kill Sebas without hesitation if he was proven to be disloyal towards her master but in the end, it was unnecessary. Solution expressed her desire of replacing Miyoshi with the task of cleaning Ainz's body during his baths. Herohero Herohero is the creator of Solution thus he commands the most respect and loyalty from Solution than all the other guild members. Her loyalty to her creator is strong enough to make her give up on her desire to replace Miyoshi as bath assistance due to hearing that Herohero would have a problem with it if it were to happen. Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas is Solution's superior in which they show a superior-and-subordinate relationship. Even with this fact, she did not hesitate to report his mistake to Ainz or stand up against him. Yuri Alpha Yuri is the vice-leader of the Pleiades and Solution's superior. Solution is seen as a bad younger sister by Yuri because of her sadistic and evil personality. Yuri is the only one that Solution can't refuse to answer. Lupusregina Beta Solution has a friendly relationship with her sister and colleague Lupusregina. They worked together during the events of the demon invasion in the Kingdom as Jaldabaoth's servants. Narberal Gamma Solution is jealous of her due to her closeness to Ainz. CZ2I28 Delta They share the same feeling of jealousy toward Narberal, due to her closeness to Ainz. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Solution has a friendly relationship with her sister and colleague Entoma. They share the same hobby of eating humans. They worked together during the events of the demon invasion in the Kingdom as Jaldabaoth's servants. They share the same feeling of jealousy toward Narberal, due to her closeness to Ainz. Aureole Omega Aureole Omega is the leader of the Pleiades Seven Sisters, thus Solution Epsilon's superior. While Solution doesn't like humans, Aureole is an exception, mostly because she doesn't view her as a human because she is immortal. It has been shown that Solution cares about her, defending her when Ainz asked her if he should exile her from Nazarick because she is human. The Floor Guardians Albedo Albedo thinks Solution has a low-class hobby for sharing the same interests as Shalltear. She was disappointed when she discovered that she couldn't recruit Solution to her side. Shalltear Bloodfallen She supports Shalltear's love for Ainz and they both share similar interests. Demiurge Solution agreed with Demiurge that killing Tuare was the best option to take. During the events of the demon invasion, Demiurge wanted to put Solution in the reserve team but placed her alongside Sebas due to her superior detection abilities to find the kidnapped Tuare. Solution worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. Solution played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Lupusregina and Entoma. Others Tuareninya Veyron When Solution saw Tuare for the first time, she thought that Sebas brought her as a present for her. She didn't like the idea of curing her, even though Sebas was the one who asked her to do it. She saw her as a useless human and thought that Sebas was disobeying Ainz's orders by keeping her. When talking with Ainz about what to do with Tuare, she had the same opinion as Demiurge, that killing Tuare was the best choice to make. Zach Zach was a servant hired to drive the carriage. Solution asked Sebas and Shalltear permission to have him. When Zach led the carriage into an ambush, he was surprised and scared of seeing the members of the Death Spreading Brigade being killed by the Vampire Brides. Too scared to flee, Zach was led a little bit away by Solution whom Zach had hoped to rape after the ambush, but instead, he was ingested by the slime monster. He was slowly digested alive, his agony lasting two days. Miyoshi Solution is jealous of Miyoshi because the Sapphire Slime is tasked with the duty of being Ainz's personal bathing assistant. Category:Relationships